lcrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarves
Dwarves were one of the only races native to Enniare. Known as lovers of rock and stone, dwarves had a long lifespan and a majority of the seventeen clans lived in large, underground cities in the Black Mountains. One of the most famous dwarf cities was located in Verthantor ("Our Father's City" in dwarvish). They are smaller than the average human reaching no taller than four feet; around the height of a forest goblin. They are almost always bearded, sometimes even the women. Description and Culture Appearance Dwarves were a short, stocky race, a little taller than Childuns but much broader and heavier. Most Dwarves had thick, luxuriant beards in which they took great pride, and often forked or braided them and tucked them into their belts. They seem to have favored simple durable clothing, colored hoods and heavy cloaks for traveling, and belts of gold or silver. For battle their soldiers would have elaborately crafted armor and helmets, bearing various angles and styles that were trademarks of Dwarven crafting styles. Dwarven women were alike in manner, voice and appearance to their menfolk. They were few in number, less than a third of all dwarf-kind, and they were seldom seen outside their own halls, often not venturing far due to their duties as caretakers and craftswomen in Dwarven society. They typically only traveled when in great need, and they usually dressed similarly to Dwarf men. This often led other folk to believe there were no women among the Dwarves, that Dwarves grew from stone when created. Few female Dwarven warriors were known, but some tales say that female Dwarves were as fierce as their male counterparts, especially in protecting their families and offspring. Dwarves were usually monogamous, and fewer than one-third of Dwarven men took a wife, the rest busying themselves with their crafts. Physiology Dwarves were a proud and stern race and were made to be sturdy to resist the dangers of their time. They were physically very strong, had great endurance, especially in the ability to resist heat and cold, and they made light of heavy burdens. Dwarves lived longer than Men, often up to three hundred years. Some scholars speculate this is because they are short and do not need to consume as much as humans. Dwarves had the ability to learn new artisan skills quickly, especially those dealing with metal or stone. Dwarves were typically stubborn, secretive, and fiercely loyal to their friends. They cared greatly about mining, crafting, crafts, gold and gems, their acquisition of which often fueled the envy of the Elves. Dwarves were easily offended by rude comments, and had a propensity to hold long-lasting grudges. Dwarves were often seen as greedy, but their nature gave them resistance to many external influences of potentially evil forces. Diet Their diet is very similar to goblins, because they both started as a cave-dwelling species. Though they most often eat meat, they make use of have mushroom, or other types of fungus found in caves. The Seventeen Clans The dwarves were split into seventeen distinct, miniature societies called clans. Each clan had its own clan chief, who was a member of the Council. The seventeen clan chiefs were responsible for electing a king: the king was the final authority over all the clans. The dwarves elected their new leaders in an amphitheater. The dwarven throne room was lined with statues of the kings of the past. 1-6:Torgrymst Valdornûst, Torgrymst Orsat, Torgrymst Mekre, Torgrymst Shai'tul, Torgrymst Coldrake, and the Torgrymst Yngaton all reside within the halls of the Black Mountains 7:The Kalagars also known as Valdrin's Folk; originally from Mount Gundu they also founded the great Dwarf Mansion of Daeöl in the Kalghen Mountains, the Silver Hills, the holds in the Águlia Mountains and, finally, Kalagir. 8: The rogue dwarves or half-dwarfs, were descendants of dwarfs who had escaped the massacre, following the Azimarine Conquest, which they did by shaving off their beards, wearing high-heeled shoes, living with, and eventually marrying humans. They were despised by many, but not all, of the pure Dwarfs. 9-10: The Brownlocks and the Motebeams. Originally from the Black Mountains, these clans migrated south to the Highwater mountains, founding Urukerny with it's capitol at Mt. Arrow. However, when the elves came, the humans seeming to follow suit- a great war broke out. These clans are now only large enough combined to occupy the lower levels of their capitol city. 11-12:Silverfists and Silkbeards: Originated somewhere far in the East, though it is known of the Silverfists to have inhabited the Silver Hills where they intermarried with Kalagars. 13-14:Bluelocks & Ironfoot. Originated somewhere (else) far in the East. 15:The Illronic, known for their ruthlessness in battle and their cumulatively unhealthy goldlust. 16: The Shadowfist clan is very illusive. It is said that they live within the Tela Mountains- but not so much as a trace of them can be found. Their chief makes it to council meetings, but none of the other clans know exactly how he does it. 17: The Tealocks are dwarves widespread, who are traders and make up a crude upper class within the dwarven society. They originate from the Llálaga Mountains which serve as a border for many territories of Men on the Stem. Crafting Dwarves spent most of their time crafting, smithing and mining in their massive underground cities. The Dwarves were some of the greatest miners ever to exist in Gaen. The Dwarves dug immense halls under mountains where they built their cities. Dwarven miners dug for precious minerals such as gold, iron, copper, and silver from all over mountains in Gaen, though the Dwarves considered coal mining degrading. In ancient times, the Dwarves found Mychryl in the mines of The Kalghar Mountains. They were also capable masons and smiths - Dwarven smithing skills were said to be rivaled only by those of the Elves, and their masonry creations were bested by none. The skill of the Dwarves was unmatched; they crafted objects of great beauty out of diamond, emerald, ruby and sapphire. Everything Dwarven was beautifully crafted and intricate. They crafted many famed weapons, armors, and items of art and beauty. Dwarven armies were vast and powerful, and possessed legions of soldiers, cavalry and siege weapons, and their soldiers were equipped with powerful weapons, armors and tools for battle. Many different weapons were utilized by their soldiers, such as swords, axes, throwing axes, throwing knives, and war-hammers. They had a knack for starting a fire almost anywhere out of almost anything. Although they knew how, Dwarves did not farm or herd often, as they preferred to spend their time underground mining and crafting. They rather traded crafted items with men and elves in exchange for food. Music Many songs were sung in the deep and grand halls of the Dwarves. One very notable song of the Dwarves was the Song of Valdrin. This song told of the history of Daeöl and honored Valdrin, first leader of Valdrin's Folk. Weapons and Armor Dwarven soldiers usually used axes as their weapon of choice because it can be used as a tool or a weapon, but in addition to axes they used hatchets, mattocks, short swords, war hammers, and very occasionally there is mention of Dwarven archers. As for armor, Dwarves favored chain-mail and other metallic armor — the most expensive and precious of which was ring mail made of mychryl. Language The Dwarven language was called Knorlen, which meant 'Dwarvish' in Dwarvish. The language was a harsh sounding tongue, and no other non-dwarf did they permit to learn their language for it was guarded jealously. They rarely spoke their own language around other races, and preferred to use the languages of other races when around them. Dwarves would, as a rule, not tell people of other races their real names, but take names in common speech instead, and keep their real names secret, not even on their tombs would they inscribe it. Architecture They built many famed halls including Kaligir, Daeöl, Arundel, and Verthantor. Their cities appeared to be constructed just under mountains or mountain ranges. Dwarven miners would excavate into the mountains to create an entrance, and then dig through and under the mountain to create the groundwork for their cities. Dwarven cities were absolutely massive and very expansive, reaching the far depths of the earth. Dwarves continued to mine in their cities to expand them and discover more resources like precious metals and minerals. Dwarven cities ran throughout mountains and mountain ranges, stretched up, down and side-to-side in the massive caverns beneath the surface, but it was largely unknown how cities were structured and sectioned off. In Daeöl, there was a section of the city known as the Chamber of Taedalus, also known as the Chamber of Records. There were also sections of the city mentioned in the Book of Tadalus such as the "First Hall," "Second Hall," "Fourth Deep," "Twenty-first hall" and the "North end." In the Black Mountains the extent of Dwarven excavation allowed one to walk the length of the mountain range without ever once stepping foot on the surface. The beauty of the Dwarves' cities was legend. One stronghold, Kalagir, had its wealth coming from precious gems hewn from rock and in great seams of gold running like rivers through stone. Notable Dwarven Realms * Daeöl, under the Kalghen Mountains * Nugr'ut and Palagust, under the Black Mountains * Kalagir * Tela Mountains * Silver Hills * I'lronc Caves * Urukerny (Highwater Mountains) Writing system The Dwarves used Ingarthil, a runic writing system based on that of the men as they wrote in hieroglyphics before that. There were different variations of Ingarthil, which generally varied by each Dwarven clan; the Dwarves of Daeöl had their own variation and introduced a number of unsystematic changes in the system. The Dwarves of Kalagir also used a further modification of the system, which was known as the mode of Kalagir. One of the most treasured possessions of the dwarves was the contents of the library at Verthantor which contained many books and scrolls written in the same runes that humans used. Values Dwarven culture revolves around strength, craftsmanship, and honor. A dwarf would have to prove himself in at least one category before they die, or so it is believed, they are sent to "the Great Creveas," or a place of eternal torment. Strength was standing strong and never backing down. Because it held such a high value in dwarven culture, other species joked a dwarf would still fight twenty dragons, if all other backed down. Some could say it is courage, not strength, but in their culture strength encompasses the values of courage, will, sternness, and being proud. It is never a good idea to insult a dwarf, or his family. To prove oneself here, they would often do something of great courage, like fight a dragon, fight in a battle, or run through fire. Craftmenship often meant abiding to one's duty and always trying to better yourself. Dwarves, at the age of twelve would often take up a craft. The most notable are mining, smith-ing, and warrior-ship. Dwarves would work on it until the age of thirty-five and they could either continue theier craft or go off and do something else. To prove oneself here, they would have to stay in ther craft for over fifty years. And for being a warrior, either for fifty years, or until they died. (In combat.) Among these, honor was held the highest. Honor was keeping your word, yet obeying superiors. It was commitment, more or less. You would follow instructions, and like battle-axes are made, harden yourself into something hard, something that can defeat the enemy. To prove oneself, an elder would often send them on a quest, such as stay9ing in the forest for forty years, or mapping new caves. After the trail, the dwarf would come back and the elder would decide weather or not they passed. If they failed, normally they could not try again, and would have to prove themselves through strength, or craftsmanship. Philosophy and Religion Dwarves are said to have a fierce loyalty they would almost never betray one another. there is a tale about a dwarf caring a wounded comrade through the heat of combat, through the forest, feeding him and nursing him. As the dwarf got to the base of the mountain, he realized there would not be enough food for his comrade, who had been healed. He let his comrade go on, dying of starvation. The Dwarven religion was centered around a pantheon of deities, who were likely Dasu'rs, and the devoted worship of them. The dwarves built great temples and structures in honor of their deities. The dwarves believed that when a dwarf dies they must be sealed in stone so that they can join their ancestors in the afterlife. They refuse to say more than that to outsiders. They take great lengths to ensure burial in this way, for they believe that shame falls on the family or clan that does not bury their dead in this fashion. Under Verthantor is a chamber for all the dwarves who have died while in the city. They consider this chamber a sacred grotto. Dwarven Deities (A.K.A. cunning Dasu'rs) * Gondre: King of the deities * Xalvug: god of metallurgy and masonry * Kílvi: goddess of water * Murguthíl: god of fire * Sandri: goddess of earth * Oirûr: god of the heavens, or air THIS PAGE IS UNDER CONSTRUCTION! PLEASE DO NOT EDIT ANY FURTHER!